


In the light of the fire

by necromutt



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Branding, Dark Will Graham, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Foreplay, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal brands Will, Hannigram - Freeform, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Sub Will Graham, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromutt/pseuds/necromutt
Summary: Will asks Hannibal to brand him.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 62





	In the light of the fire

The blade of Hannibal’s knife felt like silk as it slid over Will’s skin, the cold metal leaving goosebumps in it’s wake. It didn’t cut the flesh, not yet. It wanted to play first. Explore. It traveled along Will’s bare chest, through the maze of hair and down his abdomen, tracing his muscles. Will’s body jumped as he felt the cold blade begin to run along his length, slow as molasses. Unlike when it traveled along his body, there was no pressure this time. It lightly grazed the appendage, up and down, slowly. The tip of the blade tickled Will’s testicles before running up the bottom of his member slowly, back up to the head. Will’s whole body was tense, his muscles clenching. His heart raced in fear and excitement, knowing that at any time, Hannibal could end his life and have him for dinner. But that was part of the fun. The thrill, the terror. Being at his mercy. Because, well, when wasn’t Will at his mercy? He belonged to Hannibal before they even met. His whole life was leading up to this, leading up to the man who would change it forever. Change him forever. As Will’s arms and shoulders began to ache from being strung up from the ceiling, he let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. It came out shaky, more so than usual. The warmth returned to his skin as the knife left it. “Hannibal, please,” Will breathed, his body aching for a release. He heard a low, dark chuckle. “We’ve only just begun, darling.” Hannibal spoke slowly, his words as cold and sharp as the knife he was gripping. Will couldn’t see a thing, two layers of blindfolds covered his eyes, blacking out all light and vision. He was only able to talk and listen. He nodded slowly, his head lowering in submission. This wasn’t the first time they had explored each other’s body rather than minds. The tension had always been there; the longing. Every time Hannibal and Will were together or even spoke was another push towards the inevitable. When it happened, it was pure hunger. They tore at each other, biting and scratching. It was feral. Years of ache and longing and hate built up, only to release in the most primal of ways. It wasn’t romantic or nice, they didn’t need that. That wasn’t Will and Hannibal. It ended with blood and aching muscles, the two tangled in their own toxicity. After that, they didn’t bother suppressing anything. Whenever the time felt right, they would ravage each other. In Hannibal’s office, on the chair that his patients sat in every week. In Will’s bed, on Hannibal’s floor. They couldn’t keep away from each other. Of course, no one else knew about this. Their little cat and mouse game continued outside of their rendezvous. But this was the first planned session. Will had been bound to Hannibal for so long, unable to get away no matter how hard he tried. His mental state was what he had to show for it. But he craved more, he craved a physical reminder that he is Hannibal’s. He had come to accept it this past year, embrace it even. And like Hannibal had the Verger brand on his back, Will wanted Hannibal’s brand. He wanted to be forever tethered to the man that changed him. After all, he would never truly be free of Hannibal, so why not make it known? 

Will had asked Hannibal to brand him. However he wanted, wherever. And Will didn’t have to tell Hannibal that this was his way of turning himself over, surrendering. Hannibal already knew. He was more than happy to indulge Will and mark him forever. He had a special cattle brand created, just for Will. HL, in Hannibal’s own handwriting. It was just as beautiful as he imagined. Of course, Will wouldn’t see it until it was on his skin. But Hannibal knew that Will would love it. Hannibal looked over to his love, looking like Jesus on the cross as he hung nude from the ceiling, his arms tied above his head. The fire in the fireplace danced on his skin, illuminating all of his curves and imperfections. His dark, curly hair was damp with sweat, and his cock stood erect, the head an angry red, glistening. The curtains had been drawn and the lights were off, so that all Hannibal could see and focus on was Will. It was a stunning and breathtaking sight. Hannibal removed the branding piece from the fire, he smiled as it glowed orange. It was round and about the size of his palm. “Are you ready, darling?” Hannibal asked, using an alcohol wipe to sterilize the area. It was going on his hip, right next to his perfect v-line. 

“Yes, Doctor Lecter.” Will whispered. His voice shook with anticipation. “Deep breaths,” Hannibal reminded. He walked over to Will slowly and lifted the clamp that held the scorching hot metal. He thrust his arm forward, connecting it with Will’s skin. Will screamed as his flesh began to sizzle. He did his best to stay still, stay obedient as he was marked. After a moment, Hannibal removed the metal and set it down carefully. He ran his large hands along Will’s body slowly, as it shook with sobs of pain.

“You did so wonderful, Will. It looks beautiful. You look beautiful.” Hannibal praised. And it wasn’t an understatement. Will looked like he was snatched out of a renaissance painting. His head hung forwards, his body shining with sweat, shadows engulfing him from behind. He wrapped his finger’s around Will’s member and pleasured him expertly, his wrist jerking at a steady pace. Will moaned through his tears, his toes curling. His whole body felt as if it were on fire from the combination of the pain and the pleasure. He writhed in the air, his gasps and moans circling through the air like beautiful music. “Let yourself go, Will.” Hannibal urged, his pace quickening. Will’s body tensed as he cried out, finally reaching orgasm. He spilled all over Hannibal’s fingers as his chest shook with the cries that he had tried to hold in. Hannibal shh’ed Will and held him as he carefully untied him. Will, exhausted and overstimulated, fell into Hannibal’s arms and weakly clung to him. Hannibal laid Will onto his lavish bed and removed the blindfold, giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead. They said nothing, as nothing needed to be said. Hannibal took care of Will, like always. Using a warm, damp cloth to clean him before bandaging his new brand. Will fell asleep with a slight smile on his face. He was Hannibal’s, inside and out.


End file.
